fnaf_world_frfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Octet
are a type of equipment found in FNaF World which can be purchased from Lolbit's Byte Store. Bytes come in a variety of types and assist the player's party during battle. Insects Location: Fazbear Hills Description: These Bytes shoot stingers at enemies for extra damage! *Gnat (Cost: 25) *Neon Bee (Cost: 75) *Neon Wasp (Cost: 150) Total cost to get every byte: 250 Medpods Location: Choppy's Woods Description: These Medpods will heal you during battles! *Medpod 1 (Cost: 25) *Medpod 2 (Cost: 100) *Mega-Med (Cost: 500) Total cost to get every byte: 625 Reapers Location: Dusting Fields Description: These Reapers have a chance to instantly kill enemies! *Mini-Reaper (Cost: 100) *Reaper (Cost: 500) *X-Reaper (Cost: 2000) Total cost to get every byte: 2600 UFOs Location: Pinwheel Circus Description: These UFO's shoot lasers for very high damage! *Mini-FO (Cost: 200) *UFO (Cost: 500) *X-FO (Cost: 1500) Total cost to get every byte: 2200 Shields Location: Mysterious Mine (Choppy's Woods upper entrance) Description: These Shields block base damage from all attacks! *Block5 (Cost: 50) *Block20 (Cost: 500) *Block50 (Cost: 2000) Total cost to get every byte: 2550 Bombs Location: Blacktomb Yard Description: These Bombs detonate once per battle for instant damage! *Pop-Pop (Cost 99) *BOOM! (Cost 999) *KABOOM! (Cost 4999) Total cost to get every byte: 6097 Eyebots Location: Deep-Metal Mine Description: These Eyebots work on bosses and steadily drain their life! *BossDrain01 (Cost 200) *BossDrain02 (Cost 1500) *BossDrain-X (Cost 5000) Total cost to get every byte: 6700 Total cost to get every byte of the game: 21022 Fan The Fan is unlocked once the player has all 48 playable characters unlocked. It is a special Byte that doesn't count towards the player's Byte limit and instead is permanently fixed front and center in every battle. The Fan will randomly attack enemies by shooting a random amount of lasers at random intervals. It can be removed by erasing the saved file, or by digging into the game's data. Pre-Update 1.20 The Fan was unlocked for having all 40 characters available at the time. Update 1.20 A bug in the game made the Fan stop appearing even if players had all 48 characters. Update 1.24 The previous bug was fixed and now the Fan unlocks when all 48 characters are unlocked. Pearl The Pearl is unlocked when the player has successfully caught the Pearl in DeeDee's Fishing Hole five times. It joins the player in battle and floats above the party with the other active Bytes, restoring the party's health periodically. It does not count towards the player's Byte limit. It can be removed by erasing the save file, or dig into the game's data. Gallery Gnat.gif|The Gnat (click to animate). Neon Bee.gif|The Neon Bee (click to animate). Bomb.gif|The Pop-Pop (click to animate). KABOOM!.gif|The KABOOM! (click to animate). Eye.gif|The BossDrain01 (click to animate). Eye2.gif|The BossDrain02 (click to animate). Fanscrapped.gif|The fan (click to animate). PearlRotation.gif|The pearl (click to animate). 5.gif|The Block5 (click to animate). 20.gif|The Block20 (click to animate). 50.gif|The Block50 (click to animate). 5189.png|Button Bytes in 3D Edition 3865.png|Button Bytes in 2D Edition Trivia *It's possible for the Reapers to kill any boss, even Security, but the chances appear to be extremely slim. *The Byte, BossDrain01's, apperance has similar features to the boss MONOCULUS from the Valve game Team Fortress 2. *The Bomb bytes' names, are the sounds that explosions make.